


This Northern Love

by SlowHoe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fem Jon is named Lyarra, Female Jon Snow, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon desrves happiness, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowHoe/pseuds/SlowHoe
Summary: A love between a third son and a bastard girlOr an alternate if Jon was a girl.





	This Northern Love

Torrhen was only one and ten name days old when he took his first trip to Winterfell, and met Eddard Stark, the Warden of the North. 

Winterfell was larger than Karhold and had more people going on with their daily lives. Since he was closer in age to the heir of Winterfell, his father wanted him to make nice with Robb Stark. 

Robb Stark was nice, he was really good with the sword for a boy of eight. The only bad thing about Robb Stark was the company he kept, the squid Theon Greyjoy. 

The twat was the same age as Torrhen, but for some reason thought himself older and better than anyone. The squid looked down at Torrhen and then gave him annoying smirks, he would have punch the squid by now but he promised his father he would be on his best behavior. 

After sharing a practice with Robb and the Greyjoy with Ser Rodrik Cassel the man of Arms, Torrhen walked around the castle thinking to himself. 

“Greyjoy give it back!” 

A voice broke his thoughts, Torrhen looked towards the library when he spotted the damn squid holding a book up in the air, out of the other person's reach. He couldn't see who it was, but by the voice Torrhen could tell it was a girl. 

The squid only laughed and raised the book higher. 

“Why bother reading Snow? It won't help when you become a whore.” the squid sneered. 

That made Torrhen angry, how dare the stupid southern twat insult a lady of the North, no matter if she is a bastard. 

“Tell you what Snow, how about you get on your knees and I'll give you your book back.” Greyjoy said as he touched a dark curl on the girls head.

The twat suddenly kneeled in the snow, Torrhen realised the squid got kicked in the balls. He was about to laugh when a blur of dark hair rushed past him. 

“You little bitch!” the twat said angrily. 

The squid was about to go after the girl when Torrhen decided to lay a punch on the squid’s nose, hearing a crunch. Torrhen then picked up the book and ran after the girl. 

After entering the Godswood, Torrhen finally saw a small figure hunched by the heart tree. He was going to announce himself when crushed sticks beneath his boot alerted the girl. 

Torrhen was suddenly met with the most beautiful pair of purple/gray eyes. He was also met with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. 

She had pale skin with a color of eyes he had never seen before, her lips were pouty and pink and she had a small nose. But it was her eyes that were filled with tears, that left them glittering like jewels.

Realising he was staring, Torrhen quickly spoke. 

“Um, Hello! You, ah, here is your book.” 

He then gave the girl her book, who had a look of confusion on her face. She hadn't said a word. 

“Oh! My name is Torrhen Karstark! Um yes I am visiting with my father Rickard Karstark and Alys, my sister, who is a girl, my girl sister.” 

Oh Gods! Torrhen was now speaking gibberish! Great looking like a fool in front of a beautiful girl. 

Suddenly he heard a giggle that sounded like delicate bells. He looked at the girl who was smiling at him and Torrhen felt a loss of breath a second time. He then felt his cheeks go warm.

The girl then stood up and wiped her eyes. She then gave a little curtsy. 

“Hello my Lord, I am Lyarra Snow, I live here with my father Eddard Stark and my trueborn siblings. Thank you for returning my book.” she said. 

At hearing the Warden’s name, Torrhen took a step back. 

“My lady! I'm sorry I didn't know who you were forgive me.” the blush on his cheeks grew darker if that was possible. 

“I am no lady my lord, I am a bastard.” Lyarra Snow stated. 

“I am a third son.” Torrhen blurted, his face grew red as the girl giggled.

After that they both got to talking, Lyarra about her trueborn siblings and Torrhen about his siblings. When Lyarra mention the squid twat, her face curled with disgust and when he told her about punching the squid in the nose, she had a little twinkle in her eye. Lyarra also spoke about her love for reading and her love for swords, which in some way didn't surprise Torrhen.

Soon the time came for both of them to get ready for the feast, or rather Torrhen to get ready and for Lyarra to stay in her room, which made Torrhen upset, but neither could do anything about it. 

That night at the feast while Alys was dancing with a small Robb Stark and his father was busy talking to Lord Stark. After he was forced to dance with the young Sansa Stark, Torrhen snuck away to find the beautiful Snow. He found her in the maester’s library reading a book when he tapped her shoulder. 

She turned in surprise and smiled when Torrhen handed her a lemon cake he smuggled out of the feast. 

“Thank you Torrhen, you didn't have to.” 

Torrhen smiled back and said. 

“It's no bother, the hall was getting crowded anyway, also my fist were itching and needed to scratch on the squid’s face.” 

This caused a giggle to escape Lyarra. They then talked until the music from the feast could be heard. Lyarra suddenly had a dreamy look on her face. 

Coughing, Torrhen stuck his hand out and asked. 

“Lady Lyarra, may I have this dance?” 

A blush adorning his cheeks. 

Lyarra stared with eyes wide, until a blush adorned her cheeks and she nodded her head. 

“Yes you may, Lord Karstark.” 

Lyarra then placed her small hand in Torrhen’s and he lead her in a dance. Alys would probably been laughing if she saw this, Torrhen able see over Lyarra’s head and him stumbling here and there, but he could not care. 

Unbeknownst to the two, Eddard Stark watches as his daughter dances with the third son of Rickard Karstark, his heart moved when he sees the beautiful smile that blooms on her face. It had been a while since he had last seen that smile, after learning of the meaning of a bastard.

Three days later the Karstarks leave Winterfell and Torrhen only has thoughts of a girl with grey/amethyst eyes. 

He's riding besides his father while the rest of the Karstark men and Alys are up ahead. 

Torrhen looks at his father, the questions and choices of his on the tip of his tongue but he hesitates, nervous of his father's reaction. 

Finally it's his father who speaks. 

“Well out with it, boy! What seems to be on your mind?” 

Torrhen lets out a sigh. 

“Father, I am your third son… and so I can't really inherit much from you, but more like find my own. And since Harrion and Eddard are most likely to get easier betrothals before me, I have to ask… Father what do you think if I marry a bastard?..”

P0

Rickard who had been looking forward the whole time, snaps his head towards his youngest son, eyes wide. Looking at Torrhen for a while until he seemed to remembered himself and looked forward. 

“Does this have anything to do with a certain Warden of the North’s baseborn daughter, the same daughter I've seen you make honeyed eyes at?” Rickard asked. 

Torrhen blushed at that and stared at his horse's head.

“I did not make honeyed eyes..” he mumbled.

“Boy do not lie to me, all of Winterfell could see you are sweet on that girl, but I'll stop embarrassing you. Is this your choice, Torrhen?” 

Torrhen feeling determined, answered his father.

“Yes, this is what I choose father.” 

His father then cracked a smile at him. This got Torrhen’s hopes up.

“Then I support you, you have my blessing to pursue this girl. As soon as we reach Karhold, I'll send a raven to Lord Stark.” 

Torrhen could not stop the smile from blooming on his face. 

“You just have to convince Eddard Stark now, son.” Rickard added. 

The smile quickly fell and Torrhen panicked. Oh gods.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Seven years later

Lyarra Snow was now a woman flowered. She smiled at her father as he wrote to Rickard Karstark. 

For years she's waited for this moment, to marry the man she loves. She used to think this impossible for herself. She, a bastard was always told by Lady Stark and Septa Mordane that a living sin such as her would never marry, to find a life as a Silent sister or a whore. But she proved them wrong, though in a way she could not care if Torrhen was a lord's son or a beggar on the streets, she loved him. 

It was a surprise those years ago when Rickard Karstark sent a raven with a proposal between a betrothal between Torrhen, a third son and Lyarra a bastard. Lyarra still remembers the look on Lady Stark’s face when Lyarra received a marriage proposal before her own trueborn daughter and son. 

Robb was sad, Lyarra could tell. He did not want to give his sister away to any man, no one was good enough for his sister, according to Robb. Sansa on the other hand was happy at the thought of a wedding, even when it will be years away. Arya was too young then to understand, but now she knows that a marriage would mean that Lyarra will have to leave she at first grew to hate Torrhen until one visit when Lyarra was three and ten name days old and he six and ten. Arya basically tested him with challenges to prove his worth of marrying Lyarra (with the help of Robb. Sansa thought it to be completely romantic.) 

That resulted in Torrhen getting a scar on his left arm, a cut on the leg, and both Robb and Arya’s approval. Not that Robb didn't leave without a black eye.

Her father on the other hand was surprised but not completely shocked. Later that day, her father called her into his solar to discuss the letter. She readily agreed with the betrothal and afterwards she wrote to Torrhen. Her happiness evident in her letter and his happiness in his when he replied. 

As the years went by Torrhen and Lyarra wrote to one another, keeping up with each other and sharing their hopes and dreams. Of Torrhen’s adventure at White Harbor and his time out at sea, gifting her with a shell that reminded him of her eyes, which she keeps as a necklace around her neck. Of her lessons with the sword and the daggers he gave her for one of her name days, it also helped that he gifted Arya a smaller identical dagger to Lyarra’s own. 

Now the time was getting closer she could not wait to start her life with the man she loved. 

The following months after that were hectic with preparations for the wedding, which surprised Lyarra, who was expecting to have a small wedding with her father, siblings, Torrhen and his immediate family. Lyarra knew the marriage between a third son and a bastard would not be of great importance to the rest of the North.

But since the bastard in the situation is a Stark bastard, one who many claimed to possess great beauty. Many were interested in the union. 

Lyarra found herself busy with making her wedding dress, with the help of Old Nan, Sansa and some of the servants that really liked Lyarra. She even fixed up the necklace with the shell Torrhen gave her by adding a large pearl that Torrhen found in a strange two shelled sea creature. 

Lady Stark had been green with envy when she saw the pearl, but Sansa gushed over the pearl and after begged father for a pearl of her own. 

Finally after months of preparation, the day has finally come. Her wedding.

Putting the final touches in her hair,which was up in a formal North braid entwining all the way down to her waist. Lyarra turned towards the mirror, and she had never felt more beautiful. Her white dress hugged her chest and torso perfectly in a soft beaded work, then the rest of the dress flowed out and a long silver fox fur shawl keeping her warm to finish it off.

Her cloak was a blue cloak with a Winter Rose adorning it. Oddly it felt a little heavier than it should be, but Lyarra could not complain for it was especially made for her by her father.

She then turned towards her sisters. 

“Well, how do I look?” she asked with a smile. 

“Oh Lyarra you look so beautiful!” Sansa gushed. Her sister was wearing a light blue dress with the direwolf sigil on her right shoulder. Sansa then turned towards their younger sister Arya, who also had on a light blue dress that sort of matched Sansa’s, though the holder holding Arya’s small dagger was by her side. 

“Do you have to get married?” asked Arya, the girl frowning. Lyarra could see the sadness in her sister's eyes. 

Lyarra gave her sister a sad smile, bending down to be eye to eye with her youngest sister. She puts her hand on her hair. 

“I know it's hard little one, but I'm not far. I'm only a little away, you, Bran, Sansa, Rickon, and Robb can visit me and I will try to visit as best as I can.” 

Lyarra hugged her sisters when there came a knock on the door.

“I hope the bride is ready because it's time.” said Robb. 

Lyarra opened the door to see her three brothers. Robb and Bran stood there in surprise at her appearance while Rickon ran to her. 

“LYA!! Pretty Lya!” Rickon excitingly said as he threw himself into Lyarra’s waiting arms. She hugged her youngest brother and spun him around, his giggles widening her smile. 

“Lyaa! You are going to ruin your dress!” scolded Sansa.

Lyarra chuckled and apologized, setting Rickon down. That snapped Bran out of his stupor, he threw his arms around his older sister's waist, mindful of her dress. He held her for a while, and Lyarra knew he was sad to see her go after the celebrations. 

After Arya, Bran took her wedding the hardest. Bran was similar to herself in the way of both of them having a melancholy nature, he was a quiet boy reminding Lyarra of their father. Though Bran does get shy, his quiet nature had more to do with his observation of things and his surrounding, which explained his ability to climb anything and never once falling. 

She held onto him for a while longer then saying.

“Don't worry we'll still see each other, I won't be going away forever. I'll still be here Bran.” 

Her brother nodded his head a small smile lighting his face. 

“Well we really should head to the Godswood, Sansa take everyone else, I've got Lya.” Robb said. 

Sansa took Rickon’s hand and led the rest of their younger siblings to the Godswood, Robb and Lyarra trailing behind them.

Lyarra was holding onto Robb as they walked in silence. Finally Robb spoke.

“You know it's not too late to call everything off, we can still become old maids together.” 

Lyarra threw her head back with a laugh, Robb smiling with her. 

“Yes and we shall raise an army of direwolves and your heir will be named Greywind Stark.” 

She remembered their pretend playing out knights and direwolves. Robb laughed but then looked down. 

“I will miss you, Lya.” 

Lyarra rolled her eyes. 

“Oh Robb I'm not moving to Dorne, I'm only going to Karhold, we will still see each other.” 

Robb sighed

“I understand that, but you will not be here everyday, you'll soon start your own family after this, though I will be truly happy when you make me an uncle. Why can you and Torrhen not live here?” 

“Yes and I'm sure your mother will be thrilled with that idea.” 

Robb stayed quiet and Lyarra, again, rolled her eyes. 

“Robb, as I told Bran, I'm not leaving you all forever, I'll still be around, you can't get rid of me that easily Stark.” 

Robb smiled. 

“Aye Snow.” 

Soon a figure was in front of them, their father. Eddard looked at his daughter and almost teared up, Lyarra looked so much like Lyanna. 

Ned took his daughter from his son and hugged her, wishing to never let her go. 

“You look beautiful, Lyarra.” 

“Thank you,father.” his daughter smiled.

Ned Stark then offered his arm which she took.

“It's time.” 

Eddard Stark then led his daughter to the Heart Tree and his goodson.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was the day, the day he would marry the love of his life. 

“Oh! My sweet wittle Torri is getting married!! It seems like yesterday you were but a babe!!” teased his older sister, Alys, wiping the non-existent tears from her eyes. Both his brothers in the background laughing. 

It would be even better if these three asses would quit it. 

“Als, remember how red Torri was when we found out about his feeling for Lyarra Snow! He was blushing like a maid!” laughed Eddard. 

“No Eddy remember when he sent one of his letters to her and he didn't get a response back, Torri was so sad he would have thrown himself out of the tower.” smirked Harrion. 

Eddard and Alys laughed. 

“I remember that! Turns out the raven dropped the letter and Torri was so emotional that he rode all the way to Winterfell to ‘win’ his lady love back.” 

Blushing, Torrhen glared at his siblings, straightening out his collar, when he felt hands grab him from behind. He was spun around to face his sister, her face serious. 

“All right Torrhen, you're getting married to a beautiful maid, after this day you will be husband and wife, then if the gods will it, father and mother to a child. But in order to get the child, you must bed your wife-” 

Oh gods he didn't like where this was going.

“- therefore as your sister, I shall tell you the tricks on how to please your wife, my good-sister.-” 

“Alys! Please stop right there!” begged Torrhen. 

“First you're going to pleasure her all nice-”

“”Stop!” 

“Until she's slick as a seal-” 

“What in the hell?! A seal, Alys?!” 

Harrion finally cut in. 

“Alys that's enough, you've tortured Torri enough.” 

Thank the gods for Harrion, sensible Harrion.

“- But we can help him by making seal noises during the bedding to help him out.”

Okay fuck, Harrion. 

“All right that's enough! All of you! Your brother is getting married and none of you are helping his nerves.” their father burst in saying. 

“Yes Father.” his brothers and sister said. 

His father then clapped his hand on his shoulder, Rickard looked at his son, eyes shining with pride.

“Alright son, today you will become a man who now becomes a husband to his wife and a father to my future grandchildren. Now remember to keep your wife happy and you in turn will be happy, be faithful to her, love her and cherish her and she will give you the greatest happiness you will ever know.” 

Torrhen nodded his head. 

“Yes father, I will be the best husband I can be.” 

Torrhen looked down at his chest where the pin of the Karstark sigil was located, a gift Lyarra made by her own hands. 

“Brother it's time.” Harrion said. 

Torrhen walked towards the Heart Tree, soft snow crunching under his feet. His father took his place in front of the Heart Tree, his siblings standing by his side, while Lyarra’s siblings are on the left of the Heart Tree. Almost all the lords of Winterfell are in attendance, which had shocked Torrhen, since there was nothing political about their marriage, but when your a daughter of the Warden, bastard or not, it is still a big deal.

Though he could understand why the Mormonts were here, Lyarra became great friends with Dacey along with Wynafryd from the Manderlys. The Umbers were the most loyal to the Starks, second to the Cassels who were also in attendance. The ones in attendance that shocked him were Roose Bolton and Barbrey Dustin, two people whose loyalty could be questionable to the Starks. 

With Lady Dustin, the lady took a particular interest in Lyarra, and Torrhen had a feeling it had to do with spiteing Lady Stark.

Just thinking of Roose Bolton reminded Torrhen of the man's twisted bastard, Ramsay Snow and he almost growled. The bastard had shown interest in Lyarra, always talking to her, smiling at her and his beloved was oblivious to the evil in the bastard. She saw Ramsey as a friend who was sick with madness, and the bastard played to that role, always being nice to Lyarra, it grated on Torrhen’s nerves. But luckily the twisted bastard was not here. 

Turning to the entrance, Torrhen felt his breath caught in his throat. 

Walking in the light snow with the Warden of the North in arm was a beautiful sight. 

Lyarra was a vision surround in snow, she walked towards Torrhen and his father. Torrhen felt the world melt and it was just her. This woman will be his wife, the mother to his children.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The ceremony went perfectly, there were a few tears from Sansa and Alys. It had also looked as if Lord Rickard was close to tearing up, though no one called him out on it. 

Finally everyone moved to the reception, there the dance of the bride and groom were shared. 

There was drinking, food, and lots of dancing. Especially for Lyarra who not only danced with her husband but her father, her good-father, both her good brothers, all three of her brothers, and even Theon. The last person almost making Torrhen want to flip a table. 

Torrhen then danced some more with his wife, much to the amusement of his sister, who he danced with after his wife. He even danced with his two good sisters, the most amusing dance was with Arya since he had lifted her up and dance that way, much to Lyarra’s amusement. 

Close to the end of the night the guest called for the bedding, resulting in Lyarra being lifted into the arms of her good brother, Harrion and Torrhen being dragged by Dacey and the other northern girls. 

Lyarra was deposited to one of the rooms and she was met with a nude Torrhen, as nude as herself. Lyarra’s face burned red, the same could be said for her husband. 

Torrhen felt he had to control his breathing, looking at his wife he felt a strong desire coursed through him, she was truly a gift from the Old gods.

Torrhen grabbed his wife’s hand guiding her to the bed. 

“I'll be gentle.” said Torrhen. 

His wife then smiled, kissed his lips. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair, massaging his scalp. 

Finally after a while they pulled apart, Torrhen then guided Lyarra to the bed, laying her on the furs and following her down. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days after the wedding, Lyarra left with the rest of the Karstarks to her new home. It was sad to say goodbye to her siblings and her father, but she knew one day she could not stay in Winterfell forever, and luckily it wasn't by Lady Stark throwing her out. 

The trip was not bad, but she was amazed at the sight of Karhold. Though it wasn't as grand as Winterfell, it was still something. 

Unknown to both their families, Lyarra and Torrhen have been saving up to purchase land and build a small keep of their own, nothing too much, just enough to raise a family. Lyarra for the reason that she did not want to burden her new family and Torrhen wanted to earn his own. 

Just a few more dragons and they will get their own land and build their own home. 

Lyarra spent her time in her new home getting to know her good family, practicing her swords, reading, and helping her good father and good sister anyway she can. 

A month later Lyarra found herself vomiting in the morning, it would be around the time when Torrhen would already be up on the morning with his brothers. After the fifth time she realised what it could be. That day Lyarra visited the maester and it was confirmed that she was with child! 

Oh she could not wait to tell Torrhen, in fact she almost ran to find her husband. She searched inside Karhold before she decided to travel outside, carefully making her way down to the forest below. It was then she found her husband with her good brothers. She was a distance away when she all but ran to her love. 

“TORRHEN!!”

Torrhen was out hunting with his brother's when he heard his name being yelled. He looked around until he saw it was his wife running towards him. 

Thinking the worst, such as a wildling chasing her, he ran as fast as he could to his wife, his brothers chasing after him. 

As he got closer he realized his wife was smiling and he stopped in front of his wife.

“Lyarra?!” 

“Torrhen, I'm with child!” she happily said.

Torrhen froze. A child. Lya is with child, his child growing in her belly.

He could not stop the tears from escaping his eyes. He all but ran into her arms, burying his face into her neck. He held onto to her as much as he can, mindful of her stomach. 

“Oh Lya a child! I'm so happy.” he said then kissed his wife hard on the lips, hands traveling to his wife’s stomach. 

“Oi Torrhen! What's all the that? Is Lyarra all right?” Eddard shouted. 

Torrhen then turned towards his brothers and yelled. 

“I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!!” 

His brothers instantly shouted in glee and hugged their good sister. 

When they all got back inside, the couple told Alys and Lord Rickard.

Alys hugged Lyarra in excitement, while Lord Rickard embraced his son.

“Good on you boy.” 

Rickard then embraced his good daughter, giving his congratulations. Tears stinging his eyes. 

That night Lyarra wrote to her father and siblings.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The following months of Lyarra's pregnancy flew by to Torrhen. She at first had times of sickness but that had passed after she had acquainted herself with candied ginger. 

As the small bump his wife sported grew bigger, so did Torrhen’s excitement and nervousness. As the bump grew, for Lyarra she felt she was getting fat and she mourned over the fact she could not train. 

When Lyarra had told her family the news of her pregnancy Sansa and Bran were ecstatic, Arya was happy for her even if she didn't get what was so amazing about having a baby. Robb was happy that the pack was growing bigger. Her father though, her father was very happy to hear about a grandchild on the way.

Soon the day of the birth came when Lyarra was making more clothes for her child with her good sister, Alys when her water broke. Alys rushed her to the maester’s. For seven hours she was in complete pain, then finally it was time. The labor was a fuzzy memory for Lyarra, she remembers the pain, the feel of Alys holding her hand throughout the labor, the moments of shouting for Torrhen, wanting her husband. And then a cry was heard and it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. 

Torrhen had been waiting outside of the birthing room with his brothers and father, he was on edge worried about his wife. When he heard her call out to him, both Harrion and Eddard had to hold him back from running into the room. 

Then he heard it, a cry of a babe, his babe. He almost broke down himself, his brothers and father smiled in relief. 

The maester came out with a bundle in his arms. 

“A boy, my lords. Both the boy and mother are alright, my lord.” 

Torrhen thinks he heard his father laugh but he was so focused on his son, who was placed in his arms. He stared at the babe in wonder, Torrhen had never felt a love like this. He looked at his son who had his hair color and the shape of his face, the babe was a little lighter than Torrhen himself in skin color, but was still a lot darker than Lya. 

His son looked just like him but he had a little of other worldly features that his love had. His son will be a heartbreaker one day.

“What shall you name him my lord?” 

Torrhen smiled and looked at the maester. 

“Jon, his name will be Jon Karstark.” 

“Excellent my lord, you can see Lady Lyarra.” 

His father then grabbed his shoulder.

“Go see her lad, now hand over my grandson.” demanded Rickard.

Hesitantly he handed his son to his father, then went to his wife. 

He came into the room, the sheets had been changed and so had his wife's clothing. She was in her bed clothes, her dark curly hair was in a braid. She was a little more pale than she usually was and there were dark circles under her eyes. 

She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Torrhen. He came to her side and kissed her damp forehead. 

She took his hand in hers and asked. 

“Isn't he beautiful?” 

“Yes he's going to be a handsome lad, just like his father.” Torrhen teased. 

Lyarra giggled and guided her husband to her lips, kissing him for awhile until the door opened. 

Alys came in with her new nephew. 

“Someone is hungry, I had to wrestle him from father's arms.” she laughed. 

Alys handed the babe to Lyarra who immediately arranged her nightgown to where one of her breast was exposed. She then brought the babe to her breast, who immediately latched on and started to eat. 

Torrhen was hypnotized by the site that he didn't notice Lyarra staring at him until she cleared her throat and Alys punched him in the shoulder, who left the room rolling her eyes at her brother. He then realized what he was doing and blushed. He was just floored by how amazing Lya was, going through birth and providing for his child.

His wife gave a laugh and asked. 

“Have you given him a name.?” 

“Jon, Jon Karstark.” 

“Jon, what a beautiful name.” Lyarra smiled down at her son, softly caressing the brown wisps of hair on his little head. 

Torrhen then leaned into her until their foreheads touch. 

“Thank you for this gift, Lya. You have made me the happiest man in the world.” 

“I can say that as well, my love.” 

The tender moment was interrupted when their little Jon had released the nipple and let out a large burp for a baby so small.

Eyes widen in surprise, both parents laughed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Moons had went by since the birth of their son, Jon and life had gotten a little more brighter. Of course Lyarra and Torrhen had hurdles with being parents but they took the good and the bad. 

Torrhen was happy being a father, he walk with Jon in his arms with pride, though he constantly had to fight his own siblings to hold his own child. 

Lyarra was also happy to be a mother, though sometimes it made her sad that she never had a mother of her own. It made her wonder about her own mother, Lyarra had a feeling her mother had died for she could not imagine being away from Jon unless it was to protect him. 

Unfortunately for Torrhen’s siblings the birth of Jon brought pressure for them to get married by Rickard. Rickard wanted his heir to have an heir and he did not want Jon to grow up without cousins. Harrion all but begged Lyarra for her and Torrhen to have more children so their father would get off his back. 

The day after Jon's birth, Lyarra was surprised to see her whole family at Karhold, only one's missing was of course Lady Stark and Theon. But surprising Lyarra, her father presented her with a letter from Lady Stark on congratulating her for giving birth to a healthy boy. 

Her father was the first to hold his grandson, taking in all the details of her son. He then stood in front of Robb and made him swear to always protect his nephew as heir and Lord, which Robb swore. Her father then welcomed Jon to the rest of the Pack. 

Robb had been next to hold his nephew and was in awe that his sister delivered this little bundle. Sansa almost tore Jon out of Robb’s arms and cooed over the little boy. Saying how she couldn't wait to be a mother, both father and Robb had looks of panic on their faces. She then gifted Lyarra with quilts and outfits she made. Arya, Bran, and Rickon were happy to see their pack grow and a new playmate, Arya was especially happy that the baby looked like her. 

Now Jon had grown so big, looking like his father everyday, with the purple in his eyes. This had Rickard thinking that maybe the rumors about his liege lord and a certain Lady Ashara Dayne were true. 

Jon was now starting to stand up on his own, crawling everywhere and just putting a smile on all the Karstarks’ faces. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Today Ned Stark and his heir Robb were visiting Karhold to visit their daughter and sister, Lyarra and her family. It had been months since he had seen his daughter and grandson, he was busy with trades in White Harbor. 

They had traveled since the day before yesterday. Ned, Robb and a small batch of Stark men traveled that first day and then rested at the Dreadfort. Gods Ned hated the Dreadfort. Roose was a good host, but Ned knew he would rather cuddle next to a starving bear then let his guard down around Roose and his bastard.

Speaking of the boy, he was not present when Roose greeted them. Ned had last seen the boy a month before Lyarra’s wedding and he did not attend said wedding. Ned knew why though, the bastard himself wanted to marry Lyarra. Unknown to Lyarra, the boy asked for his daughter's hand in marriage. Of course Ned rejected stating that Lyarra was already betrothed to another, the boy had left quickly in anger. But even then if his daughter was not betrothed he still wouldn't marry his bastard to that BASTARD. Ned had sensed something wrong in the boy that left chills up his spine, an evil that had him questioning if the trueborn son of Roose’s had actually died from sickness. 

Ned shook his thoughts of that for now, he needed to think of joyful thoughts and it was one of meeting his grandson, a smile was on his face. 

Both Robb and himself brought gifts, an albino direwolf pup. Robb and Bran found a litter with the injured mother near Winterfell. The children took to the pups as much as the large mother direwolf took a liking to Ned. 

He named her Storm, for her dark fur. 

The more important one was strapped to the side of Ned’s horse. It was a chest of the last things Lyanna could gift her daughter. Ned seen inside the chest it had items that would prove Lyarra’s identity and had a smaller chest inside. That one Ned didn't know what was inside, before Rhaegar left to war, he wrote that the chest was for his child's eyes only. And despite what that man had caused, Ned will respect a dead man's wish. 

He was also growing nervous.

Ever since Lyarra had became a mother, Ned knew it was time to tell Lyarra the truth about her mother, and her heritage. He was scared of her reaction, will she hate him for lying to her about her whole life and denying her what is hers? She had every right, but it would still break him if she never wanted to see him again.

As they grew closer, Ned could see his daughter and the rest of Karhold at the gates. Lord Rickard greeted him then his daughter hugged him with his grandson on her hip. He immediately grabbed his grandson from his daughter, continuing with introductions. 

Robb then stepped forward, pulling aside his cloak to reveal the direwolf pup. The Karstarks and Torrhen were shocked at the sight of a direwolf, a creature that hasn't been seen this side of the Wall in centuries. Lyarra and Jon however, had matching expressions of amazement. Ned chuckled to himself, he could see the stars twinkle in their eyes. 

“We found a litter of them near Winterfell, their mother was injured, each one for a Stark child, and I mean EVERY Stark child. The mother had taken to father and he's named her Storm, mine is named Grey Wind.” explained Robb. 

Lyarra grabbed the pup from her brother, stroking it's fur. The pup was the runt in the litter, the small of it's litter mates. 

Robb the continued. “He's a quiet one, that one. He could move around without making a noise, as if he were a ghost.”

Lyarra then looked up her brother then smiled down at the pup. 

“Ghost, his name will be Ghost.” 

The pup then licked her nose, this caused his daughter to giggle. 

Ned on the other hand had his grandson who was wriggling to get closer to the pup. His daughter, noticing this, moved closer towards her child.

“Look sweetheart! It's a direwolf pup, his name is Ghost and he will be part of our family.” his daughter said. 

Jon put his hands on the direwolf's fur and Ned feared the pup would bite him. But the pup did not bite the boy, instead the pup licked his grandson’s hands. 

Lord Rickard then made a cough to catch everyone’s attention. 

“I believe it would be better to continue this inside. I would not want Jon to catch a cold, and lunch is also ready.” 

The party then headed to Karhold, Ned following his daughter who held the direwolf while his goodson held little Jon. Torrhen was getting to know the pup, who in turn liked the man. 

The sight squeezed Ned’s heart, his little girl had her own family now. He knew he needed to tell his daughter the truth.

But maybe he could do it later.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three days since her father and brother had come to Karhold and Lyarra loved the time she spent with them. It warmed her heart how quick Jon took to both Robb and her father. 

Robb tells her of how much he misses her in Winterfell, of the lessons he had with father, and needing to get married, mostly from Lady Stark. He tells her of Arya, Bran, and Rickon missing her and she missed them as well. He also shares of Sansa’s disappointment of not coming along to come see Jon and urges her to visit Winterfell. 

And to her excitement, he tells her the news of his betrothal to Dacey Mormont. Lyarra hugged her brother in congratulations and teased him of finally giving Jon some cousins until Robb turned red. She turned towards her father to smile at him, which he returns.

Her father..Lyarra could tell that something was on her father's mind. He would look at her and he would hesitate as if wishing to tell her something. She had wished to ask what was on her father's thoughts, but Lyarra knew he would tell her when he was ready. 

It had her worried though, why would the Warden of the North be worried?

Unless, he was finally going to tell Lyarra about her mother. Her hopes ran high but she squashed them down, it could not be that, but she hoped it was. She didn't care if her mother was a noble lady or even a Lynese Whore, she, she just wanted a name. She just wanted her mother's name, if she was alive, and if she loved Lyarra. 

She will confront her father about it tonight but right now she just wanted to spend time with her family.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Lyarra had just put Jon to sleep, she walked towards Torrhen and her room where she spotted her husband reading a book, she went over to kiss her husband who returned it gratefully. 

She was going to tell him about her meeting with her father when suddenly shouting was heard outside their room. Torrhen rushed out of the room to see Eddard rushing towards him. 

“Torrhen! There's a fire coming from the forest below the left wing! We need to put it out immediately!” said Eddard. 

Immediately shouting was heard from behind Eddard. Lyarra could see it was her brother, Robb. 

“Torrhen there's bandits outside, they’re the ones that started the fire! Lyarra stay in the room please!” 

Lyarra shook her head. “ Robb I can help! I'm not staying in here while you and my husband are risking your lives!” 

Torrhen then grabbed Lyarra, the desperation in his eyes. 

“Lyarra,I need you to get Jon! I know you can fight, but I need you both to be safe! Please!” 

She nodded and ran towards the nursery, a dagger hidden in her dress. By the time she got to the nursery, Alys was already there. Her good sister had a panic look on her face and Jon wasn't in his crib. Fear gripped her.

“Alys! Where's Jon?!”

Her good sister shook her head “I don't know! I came in her to check on him and he wasn't there!” 

Her baby. Her Jon. Where was her son?!

She and Alys looked everywhere in the tower, Lyarra was shouting Torrhen's name. 

She made it to the bridge when she came upon a familiar looking figure.

“Ramsay?” she questioned.

The figure then turned around and it was Ramsay, her friend. But then Lyarra didn't see the happy face that she usually saw on him, no it was a look of pure evil. 

Her eyes went wide in horror when she saw what was in his arms. 

Jon, her son. 

He looked at her and smiled but the smile did not make her feel better. 

“Hello Lyarra, it's been a while hasn't it? Yes I see you married a Karstark. A third born.” he then paused. 

“Ramsay, ple-” she was stopped. 

“YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE!”

The yell then woke her son who started crying, Jon reaching his little hands towards her. His eyes spilling tears and she could not do anything with Ramsay holding her son. 

“You should have been mine, Lyarra! Both of us bastards of two great northern houses, we could have taken Winterfell as our own! Hurt those who have hurt you! But instead you married a trueborn! I would call you a whore for trying to marry out of your place, but I know you Lyanna. I know you were promised to another because of your FATHER!” Ramsay then took a large sigh.

“But, now we can be together, the both of us. Everyone here can perish. With your father and brother out of the way, we can take Winterfell while it's weakened! Oh can you imagine Lya!” Ramsay then laugh maniacally. 

Her eye then caught dark brown and it was Torrhen with a sword drawn. But Ramsay saw, he turned towards Torrhen. 

“Ah, ah, ah! I have your boy right here Karstark! I wonder how it would look to flay a babe. Or maybe” He looked below at the fire. “ Watch him burn?! Let's- AHHH!” 

Ramsay yelled out as Lyarra stabbed a dagger in his side, she wrestled her son out of the bastard’s arms, unfortunately Ramsay was fighting back he then shoved forward. 

The shove threw her and her son over the rope. 

Falling. She felt herself falling. She looked at her husband one last time. She closed her eyes and held her son close to her body hoping he wouldn't suffer to long in the flames. She will die holding her child. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Torrhen could do nothing but watch as his wife and his son were thrown off the bridge. He felt himself die there and then when the flames swallowed them up. 

He fell to his knees. Then there was a laugh and Torrhen saw red, his blood burning with fury, he thirst for blood. 

“Well if at least now if I cannot have her, THEN NO ONE CAN!” Ramsay yelled.

Torrhen shot up to his feet, yelling out a loud roar his sword going for Ramsay. 

Torrhen felt the need to kill, he could feel the cuts on his body but he continued. 

And then Torrhen struck Ramsay in the lungs. The bastard was on his knees, blood bubbling up his throat suffocating. Torrhen kicked the bastard into the fire below. 

He walked in daze all the way to where the fire was trying to be put out. 

His good father and good brother coming towards him.

His good brother asked. “Lya?” 

Torrhen couldn't say a word, he just shook his head and looked towards the fire. 

He continued walking barely hearing Robb and Lord Stark's roars of anguish, crying from not only his sister, but also his brothers and father. 

He fell before the fire, on his knees, tears streaming down his face. 

Lyarra. Jon. His wife. His son. Gone. 

Torrhen just wanted to walk into the fire himself, join his family with the Old gods. 

A howl of a direwolf was heard, Torrhen snapped out of his thoughts. 

Ghost, the mute pup was howling besides him towards the fire. 

Torrhen looked towards the flames, his eyes widen. 

A figure was emerging from the flames! Was he going mad with grief already?

But no there the figure was and it was moving closer to Torrhen. The figure was finally out of the flames, and seemed the flames were gone. 

Torrhen's eyes went wide and his heart skipped a beat. 

There stood his Lyarra, she was naked and covered in ash. Her hair that was once in a braid was falling around her. He looked closer and saw his son, naked as well, clinging to something black. 

And suddenly he realized that two creatures from legends were clinging to his wife and son.

Dragons.

Torrhen should have stayed away from said creatures.

Instead he ran to Lyarra, tears falling from his eyes. 

“LYARRA!” 

He got to her and all but tackled her. Hugging her and his son to himself, never wanting to let either go. He threw his cloak around his wife and kissed her hard on the lips. Finally they broke apart to their son's displeasure at being squished, the screech of small dragons, and Ghost pawing at both of them.

“Lyarra!” his good brother yelled, running towards them.

His good father and father following behind. His siblings following after them.

Her father reached her first hugging her to him. Not saying anything but tears streamed down his face. 

He held her for awhile and then he finally kissed her forehead. 

Then his goodbrother all but pushed everyone away, hugging Lyarra to him.

“Lya! You're okay!” he then took in the state of his sister. “And naked!” 

Robb then threw his furs at his sister. 

Torrhen then heard his father yell to the guards and probably his brothers. “Fend your eyes lads! Show some respect!” 

Torrhen looked at his wife and child, remembering the little dragonlings.

Both no bigger than a raven. One with white and blue scales, the other with black and red scales. Both having golden eyes. 

“Lya, wha?-” 

“I don't know?” she interrupted.

It was Lord Stark who came forward.

“I can explain that. But not here.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was taken inside and both men of the Karstarks and of the Starks who witnessed Lyarra coming to out of the flames unburnt were left confused, luckily Jory was calming them down.

Lord Stark had told Lyarra to go see a maester for her and Jon, though she wanted to refuse she needed to know if her son was okay.

After both mother and son were checked over and deemed healthy, Lyarra went to get dressed, dressing her son also. Lyarra knew she should put him to bed, but after today she just wanted to hold him. 

Lyarra made her way to her good father's solar, with Jon in her arms. 

She saw her father, good father, Robb, Harrion, Alys, and Eddard waiting in there with her husband. Speaking of her husband, he was in there with the two dragonlings sitting on each side of his shoulder, Ghost at his feet. She had been surprised when the dragonlings willingly went with him. 

When she got inside Torrhen went up to her, kissed her on the lips, the small dragons making cooing noises, and guided her towards a chair. 

Looking at her family she could see them staring in awe, fear, and wonder at the dragonlings, and Lyarra was afraid for their lives. 

The Warden of the North soon cleared his throat diverting Lyarra’s attention from the dragonlings. 

He stared at her and she could see the sadness and tears he refused to let go of in his eyes. 

Then he spoke. 

“Lyarra what do you know of the Tourney of Harrenhal?” 

The question confused her, what did this have to do with the dragonlings? 

“Well, it was a tourney many years ago where the late Prince Rhaegar Targaryen crowned our aunt Lyanna the queen of love and beauty over his wife and in front of King Robert Baratheon, aunt Lyanna's betrothal. After the tournament Rhaegar kidna-” 

Her father interrupted her. “My sister was not kidnapped.” Ned paused and everyone in the room absorbed that information. “ Lyanna went with him willingly, she had left a letter but we had never received it.” 

That shocked everyone in the room, Lyanna went with the Targaryen prince willingly? 

Ned continued. “One day in the tourney a Lord Howland Reed was being beaten by a couple of squires, Lyanna was furious and so were myself and your uncles Brandon and Benjen. House Reed has served faithfully under Stark rule for generations. During the tourney Benjen had collected armor for Lyanna and she participated in the tourney, under the name The Knight of the Laughing Tree. She then humiliated the squires. That is how she got Rhaegar’s attention. Then when Rhaegar participated in the lance against Ser Barristan and won,he was handed the crown of flowers. But he shocked many by passing his wife and crowning Lyanna the queen of love and beauty.”

“I remember Brandon and I being furious, how dare the crown prince humiliate our sister as such. Robert was in complete rage the whole time and would had killed the prince there if it weren't for Jon Arryn and I. We had left the tourney and it was assumed that was the end of that, but it was not. Rhaegar and Lyanna had been exchanging letters, both wanting freedom. For Lyanna freedom from her betrothal to Robert, I cannot be sure of Rhaegar’s reason. They both planned to steal away into the night at Riverrun. After your grandfather, Rickard was furious and assumed Lyanna had been kidnapped. Your grandfather and uncle Brandon went to Aerys and both ended up dead for it. My father, death by fire. My brother, choking on chains trying to help your grandfather, Aerys declared for mine and Robert's heads and we started a war.” 

Her father sighed and stopped speaking, Lyarra saw the pain in her father's eyes, remembering these events were taking a toll on her father, everyone in the room could tell. Her father then continued.

“This war cost the kingdom many lives, I hated every bit of it and wouldn't have continued if it wasn't for my sister. It ended with Robert killing Rhaegar and Jaime Lannister stabbing Aerys in the back.” 

The murmurs of disgust were heard. 

“Robert was crowned king on the blood of Princess Elia and her children’s blood, courtesy of Tywin Lannister. I was furious at that, I pledge fealty to him and left. First to lift the siege at Storm’s End and went to find Lyanna. 

Tears started falling down the Lord Stark's face and all were shocked. 

“A couple of loyal men and I found the location in Dorne, the Tower of Joy. But we were greeted by the kingsguard; Gerold Hightower, Oswell Whent, and Arthur Dayne. Men were lost on both sides and in the end it was Howland Reed and I against Arthur Dayne. And it was I who made the kill. After the defeat, I heard the screams from the tower. In the tower I found my sister lying in a bed dying. I then held her till her spirit left her body, but she had made me promise her something.” 

It was complete silence in the solar, only the sounds of breathing and dragon cooing heard. Her father then looked at Lyanna and she felt her heart break at the look on her father's face. 

“The promise was to protect her child, from Robert and anyone else who would harm the child, my sister brought into this world. A little girl. That girl was you, Lyarra.” 

Shock ran through her whole body, she felt tears slipping down her face and she held her son closer to her, if it was possible. 

She was scared to look around the room, she was scared to see the look of hate from her family, being a child that started the war. 

But instead she felt her husband embrace her and she felt Robb's hand on her shoulder, giving her comfort. 

Her father then spoke. 

“I'm so sorry I lied to you, Lya. I claimed you as my bastard and made you live like one, but it was all I could do to protect you. Robert would had killed you, once upon a time he was almost like a brother, but in the moment he looked at your brother, sister, and their mother, Robert became a monster. I did what I knew would protect you. I'm so sorry Lyarra, I know I lied to you, but know you are still my daughter.” 

Lyarra looked at her father and she could see the pain in her father's eyes, as if he was close to breaking. Lyarra couldn't be mad at her father, he sacrificed his honor to protect her and he put his family and the North to keep her safe. 

“Oh father, I could never hate you, you raised me and loved me as your own. I understand why you had to do it, I would have done the same for Robb or the others. I love you, and I am happy to finally know my mother's name, and my father's. But you will always be my father.” 

The Warden of the North had tears clouding his eyes and all he wanted to do was cross the desk to embrace her, but he had more to tell her. 

Ned lifted the chest that contained proof of Lyarra’s heritage. 

“This is what your mother left you to remember her and Rhaegar by.” 

Lyarra and those around her got close to the chest, inside were papers, letters written between her parents, a paper of their marriage in the Isle of Faces, witnesses signed Arthur Dayne and Elia Martell. The last name had shocked everyone, the late princess not only knew but approved of it. Then there was a silver harp that Lyarra had the urge to pull a string. 

Suddenly Lyarra realised something, she looked at her father who knew what she was thinking. 

“Lyarra is not your real name, I'm sorry for that as well. Your real name is Visenya Targaryen, the second of her name.” said her father. He then revealed her bastard marriage cloak, he then unclasped the sides and the Winter Rose fell to reveal a black cloak with a red three headed dragon. The Targaryen sigil. 

Everyone gasped. 

It was her good father Rickard who spoke. 

“This is truly an amazing discovery, my Lord, but I must question, where did the dragons come from? There had never been dragon eggs here in Karhold.” 

The two dragons looked up in attention, Torrhen petting the scales on both their tiny heads. 

The Warden of the North shook his head and explained.

“No it seems I had brought the eggs. You see, Lyanna and Rhaegar left this chest to Lyarra with their momentos and proof of her legitimacy. But there had also been another chest Rhaegar left to Lyarra and that was a small chest. I had never looked inside because that is what Rhaegar wished and I would respect a dead man's wish despite what his actions caused. I had brought the chest to give to you Lyarra because you yourself are a mother now. Before the attack I was carrying the small chest to leave in your quarters when Ramsay’s men attacked.” 

Lyanna head was spinning at the many new discoveries, her a bastard daughter of Eddard Stark was really Visenya Targaryen, daughter princess to Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen. She didn't know what to do with this and honestly she wanted to do nothing, she wanted to wake up tomorrow and hope for it to be a crazy dream, but she couldn't because of the two dragonlings on her husband's lap, they were a different type of preciousness to her. 

Her husband, Torrhen. This would complicate his life, she unknowingly put the Man she loved in danger, he and their son could be killed. He never asked for this burden, she would only bring him pain, if he asked to set her aside, she would do so for him and their son. 

Even if it tore her heart apart.

She felt her eyes begin to water and she stared at her beautiful son. She would protect him, even if she had to be away from him to make sure no one knew of his heritage.

Torrhen who was absorbing all the information looked at his wife and noticed to his horror, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

Immediately he got on his knees in front of her, the little dragons crawling to their crying mother. 

“Lya? What's wrong?” Torrhen asked.

Everyone else noticed the newfound Targaryen’s state, her brother immediately moving to be by her side when a hand from the Warden stopped him.

Tears still streaming down, Lyarra answered her husband. 

“Oh Torrhen, you never asked for any of this, you expected to marry a simple bastard girl, and you got a Targaryen who would put those close to her in danger. We both wanted a happy life together, and now I just complicated things.” She stopped to give a struggling breath and then said. “I will understand if you wish to an-!” 

“Lya, that's enough!” Torrhen interrupted. He could not stand and hear the words that came out of his love's mouth. “I love you, Lya! I loved you since I first found a small girl in the Godswood, her tongue sharp and her eyes like jewels, you were never a ‘simple bastard', you were always so much more. When you enter a room, time stopped and you drew people to you like a flame on a freezing day. I don't care what name you go by or whose blood you have in you, you’re the one I know and always loved and nothing would change that, whether you are Lyarra or Visenya.” 

Lyarra just stared at her husband in awe and love. Torrhen was truly an amazing man, and she didn't think it was possible to fall more in love with him before her, but she was. 

Her husband then kissed her.

"Imagine, little Torri married himself a princess!" Jested Harrion. 

All in the room smile, even the Lord Stark who replied. 

"Yes, and if Robert had no heirs Lyarra and Jon would immediately inherit the throne. The Late Queen Rhaella herself claimed Lyarra as Queen. She knew Viserys was too much like Aerys and she was unsure of the child in her womb." 

Suddenly a loud think was heard and all turned to see the Lord Rickard Karstark fall faint to the floor. 

"Father?!" Alys shouts in concern. "Eddard! Go get the maester!" 

Meanwhile Rickard Karstark dreams of dragons and a Karstark wearing a crown.

**Author's Note:**

> Months later, Lyarra is pregnant again and it is a daughter with Silver hair and Torrhen's eyes. Months after that Robert Baratheon and crew come North bit since Ned Stark doesn't have the same amount of love as he did for his former foster brother as he did in the show and book, the games would turn out better for the North. 
> 
> Especially since Ramsay’s dead. 
> 
> I know I have other stories I need to finish writing but I got stuck. I'm so sorry for taking so long.


End file.
